Yu-Gi-Oh: Reverse of Arcadia
by Raid-Celestial-spirit
Summary: A young girl named J.C is kidnapped from the Arcadia movement by a boy named Joey, who she has returning memories of. Bit by bit, Joey, alongside feared duelist James, help J.C peace together her memories, to reveal a shocking truth


Yu-Gi-Oh reverse of Arcadia

J.C wakes up, face to face with 3 teens. One of the guys had glasses, the other had blonde hair. The girl had purple haired pig tails. "Finally your awake. Your sleeping on MY bed" says the blonde boy. The girl elbows him. "Im just glad to have another girl around" says the girl happily. "Hold, you both are being incredibly rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Okita, how are you feeling" asks the guy with glasses. "I...who are you...and...who am I" asks J.C. "Oh dear. That's not a good sign" says Okita. "Well, my name is Nene. I think I overheard Sayer saying your name was…what was it…oh yeah. Your names J.C" she says. "J…C" asks J.C. "You mind getting out of my bed already" asks the blonde boy. "Oh...sorry" J.C says as she stands up. "Don't be rude Liquid! J.C just woke up, and obviously the procedure screwed her up" says Nene. "What procedure" asks J.C. "Allow me to explain in detail. Your in the Arcadia movement. It's a place for people like us, people with psychic powers" says Okita. "Yep. The procedure is to-" starts Nene. Suddenly, a guy with dirty blonde hair, and a ripped blue shirt burst in the door. "J.C! Thank God your safe it's time to-" starts the guy. Two guys grab the guy and start dragging him off. He pulls away and goes back in the room. "J.C listen to me run while you can" says the guy as the guys grab him again and drag him off. A man with brown hair walks in. "Sorry about that. He's a patient who is a little...unstable. He won't bother you again" says the guy. "Oh Sayer" says Nene. J.C has a quick flashback of the man who was taken away. He was all beat up, but he was smiling and holding out something. J.C shakes her head. "I see your awake. Once you feel up to it, I'd like you to come to my office" says Sayer. J.C nods. "Good" says Sayer walking away. "Wow. Usually the only one who gets that privlage is the witch" says Liquid. "Witch" asks J.C. "Yes. Word around is that the witch is a terrifying psychic who can break the minds of her victims" says Okita. "Im sure it's just stories. Besides, your a psychic too, so you wouldn't be defenseless" says Nene. J.C looks at her hand. "Psychic powers don't resonate in your hand dummy. They're in your brain" says Liquid. Nene elbows Liquid. "I'm sorry J.C. He's always like this. He doesn't mean to be rude though" says Nene. J.C nods and walks out the door. She goes to Sayers office, where a girl dressed in red stands beside Sayer. Sayer looks at J.C. "What's troubling you" he asks. J.C turns away a little. "Who...who is that guy earlier" asks J.C. "I told you. He's just a patient with a screw loose" says Sayer. "Then, why do I feel like I know him" asks J.C. Sayer shakes his head. "I can assure you. That is not the case" says Sayer. "But-" starts J.C. Then, she slams into the wall. "Akiza, thats enough. You must not damage my new subject" says Sayer. A guy comes in, and drags a now unconcious J.C back to the room. When she wakes up, the others are staring down at her. "Your not going to make this a habit are you" asks Liquid. J.C sits up. Nene hugs her. "I was so worried about you. I didn't think you'd be able to wake up" says Nene. "Yeah, and once again you ended up in MY bed. Next time your getting the floor" says Liquid. Nene elbows Liquid in the stomach. "Are you well enough to ride" asks Okita. "Ride what" asks J.C. "A duel runner...You have rode one before haven't you" asks Nene. "I...don't think so" says J.C. J.C has a flashback of the guy from before riding a duel runner, as she hangs on to him. "Well practice is today. Try not to crash" says Liquid. "Is that concern I hear" asks Okita. Liquid turns a little red. "No" says Liquid. The group go out to the course. "Alright, you four will be riding these standard issue duel runners. Use to powers to help you if you must" says Sayer. J.C and the others mount up, but right as they start, J.C crashes. "Stop! Stop! Stop" says Sayer. Everyone at and run up to J.C. J.C has a flashback of the guy running up to her. "J.C! J.C are you okay? I told you to take it easy. Duel runners aren't easy to use" says the guy in the flashback. Liquid goes to help J.C up, but Sayer pushes him aside. "What was that" asks Sayer angrily. J.C is out of it. "I...I'm sorry Joey" she says in her daze. Sayer looks mad. "The rest of you, leave my presence. J.C needs another operation" says Sayer. "Sayer" starts Nene. "Do NOT question me. Do as I say" says Sayer. The three reluctantly nod, and walk away. Sayer drags J.C to an empty room, besides a table with strange looking helmet on it. He straps her to the table, and goes to put the helmet on, when suddenly a crash sounds from outside. "Oh what now" asks Sayer. "Sir, we've got a problem. The Red Dragon Tamer is attacking" says guard as he charges in. "Fine, I'll deal with this problem myself" says Sayer as he walks out. J.C comes to and looks around. "I'm sorry ma'am, but under orders I'm going to have to wipe your memory again" says the guard as he goes to put on the helmet. "Wipe...my memory" asks J.C as she starts struggling. "Please don't resist or I'll-" starts the guard. The door flies open, and the guy from before charges in. "It's a thing of beauty when Joeys on duty" says the guy as he punches the guy in the gut. J.C looks at him and starts struggling. Joey undoes the straps and smiles at her, then he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room. Suddenly a guy confronts them. "I won't let you guys hurt J.C anymore. She's finally coming back home. You can't stop me" says Joey. "You'll have to duel me to get through" says the guy. "Alright, I'll take ya on" says Joey. "Fine duel" says the guy as he draw 5 cards. Joey draws 5 cards as well. "Alright, I draw (draws a card). Now, I summon


End file.
